Triviant
"Triviant" is the twenty-ninth episode of Gooische Vrouwen, and the fourth episode from the fourth season. The episode was written by Lex Wertwijn and was directed by Will Koopman. It originally aired on Sunday, September 28, 2008. Synopsis Evert shouldn't have worried how his new affair with the dog whisperer goes down at home: son Roderick even stays with a mate to give them space. Anouck's live-in poet, Joost van Wenten, urges her to break up with her inartistic friends, and has a domestic tyrant-streak which makes Tom take in their daughter for a while. Claire's new doctor, Van Engelen, bluntly offers to correct her childbirth-scars 'tax-free', but ends up marked himself. Martin's inactivity and Cheryl's bossy nagging drive them further apart. He asks aunt Cor to move in, who coaches him for a Triviant game-show, but Cheryl's rash alternative causes a hot marital crisis back-firing on her. Recurring stars *Gijs Scholten van Aschat as Ernst Scheepmaker-van Altena *Alex Klaassen as Yari *Beppie Melissen as Cor Hogenberk *Jeroen Spitzenberger as Joost van Wenten *Casper Gimbrere as Barry Snijders *Cystine Carreon as Tippi Wan *Reinout Scholten van Aschat as Roderick Lodewijckx *Priscilla Knetemann as Louise Lodewijckx *Dorus Witte as Annabel Lodewijckx *Lisa Bouwman as Vlinder Blaauw *Merijn Straatman as Remy Morero *Jesse Straatman as Remy Morero *Joke Tjalsma as Joke Guest stars *Vincent Croiset as Doctor van Engelen Plot Anouk and Vlinder are not allowed at the hockeyclub anymore, due to Anouk's "artistic field painting". Anouk regrets her crazy actions to her daughter and says she is willing to drive her to every hockey-club she wants. Fortunately, Vlinder tells her mother she hates hockey and has no desires to play it elsewhere. Meanwhile, Anouk and Joost are head over heels in love with each other. Playing Triviant at the Moreros, Joost throws in his poetic and haughty attitude towards the racial Cor and Martin, who are not fond of his presence. Claire is not happy with her friend's new boyfriend either, as she thinks Joost only knows how to pester everything. Anouk is rather proud of her intellectual lover and ignores her friend's opinions. After the Triviant game, Joost tells Anouk he wants her to take a distance from her friends, as he finds them petty and narrow-minded. Anouk, is confused and does not know what to do at first. Vlinder becomes suspicious towards Joost, after he frightfully glares at her, and she slowly becomes afraid of him. Vlinder also tells this to her father Tom. This ignites Tom to distrust Joost completely, and is put off by them when Anouk wants Vlinder to stay at Tom's for the weekend, after Joost' demands to have Anouk all for himself the weekend. However, Vlinder is shocked, looking through the window and witnessing Joost slapping Anouk in the face, after she rejects his request to take a break from Claire and Cheryl. Joost, not accepting Anouk has her own friends and her own life, apologizes and says he will never do it again. Anouk, blinded by love, believes him. Martin has a dream, where he and Cheryl are drifting away from each other at sea. This leads him to suggest the idea of an "experimental divorce". Cheryl talks him out of it, telling him a bad dream shouldn't influence their relationship. Martin's loneliness leads him to call his aunt Cor, who immediatly comes to stay, much to Cheryl's dismay. However, the Moreros are about to take off to an opening, so Cor is forced to babysit Remy in the mean time. After the opening, Cheryl and Martin meet Joke, Martin's "greatest fan", who will later become an obsessive stalker. Barry offers Martin and Cheryl to play Triviant at Jack van Gelder's tv show. He starts practicing with Cor, but proves to suck at the game, much to Cor's and Cheryl's annoyance. At a Triviant night with all of their friends, he completely blows his chances. Cheryl realizes an experimental divorce might give a huge boost to their declining fame; they would get back together anyway. She expresses her positive opinion about it to Martin. While Martin still sucks at Triviant, Cheryl calls van Gelder to cancel it. She says Martin has a charity concert, but actually wants them to avoid public humiliation. Cor reveals her reluctance towards the experimental divorce to Cheryl; she suspects her from wanting to get rid of Martin. When Martin finds out about Cheryl's betrayal (cancelling Triviant), he becomes enraged and tells her to pack her bags, and leave the house. Cheryl walks away, and tries to reach her friends in the pouring rain, but none of them open their doors. She gloomily returns home. Martin regrets his decision and lets her back in the house. Evert visits Roelien, as he considers to buy one of her puppies. They have a lot of fun together, and start to fall in love with each other. Evert has his doubts about it, for that everyone might think he is forgetting about Willemijn, and for moving too fast. But he is crazy about Roelien. To give his father some space, Roderick even goes to stay with a friend. Making dinner, Evert and Roelien express their honest feelings towards each other, and they kiss. Claire visits a doctor, as she has concerned feelings about the "outer state" of her lower body. The doctor convinces her that her lower area looks hideous, and persuades her to have an operation, performed by himself. Claire's insecurity grows massively because of his assumptions. Meanwhile, Ernst visits her but Claire rejects him for not trusting him, which is partly caused by her so-called ugly vagina. She comes clean with her friends about it, and they sarcastically offer their support, but she is too shy to "show" her problem. She later finds out Ernst knows about her problem, and he offers his help, but Claire is too proud. She taunts Anouk for not keeping it a secret and telling Ernst. Ernst tries to help Claire again by explaining that the doctor is an imposter who just wants money. They set up a trap and Claire visits van Engelen once again, asking him about the guarantee and illegality of the surgery. While recording everything on her cellphone, she eventually tells him they will betray him to the medical disciplinary committee. Meanwhile, Tippi Wan is working on something in prison. She's writing on paper, mysteriously. Viewer statistics 1.611.000 people watched this episode. |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 1 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The Party · One Man's Meat · Sex, Lies and Clichés · A Cat and Mouse-Game · Questions · Black Magic · Men · Baby Love |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 2 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | I Come Back · The Exemplary Mother · The Plan · The Tax Collector's Office · Reality · Fourty · A New Friend · A Baby For Christmas |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 3 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Health and Body · The Baptism · Charity · Wine-tasting · The French Singer · The Gooische Vrouw · The Seance · The Accident · The Wedding |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 4 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The funeral · The Au-pair · Old Love Never Dies · Triviant · Tippi's Book · New Neighbours · Wish For Kids · Emigration · All Is Well That Ends Well |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 5 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Financial Crisis · Little Children Grow Up · Women and Wine · The Threat · Temptation · Someday It Will Be Allright · To Extremes...And Back · The End |}